da_icefandomcom-20200222-history
Toru Iwaoka
岩岡 徹 |image = Promoting BACK TO BACK (2019) |kanji = 岩岡徹 |nickname = Toru-sensei (徹先生) Gentorumen |birthday = June 06, 1987 (age ) |height = 170 cm |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Chiba, Japan |position = Performer |role = dance, sing, write songs, direct stage performances |twitter = @Da_iCE_TORU |instagram = @da_ice_toru_iwaoka |hiragana = いわおかとおる |katakana = イワオカトオル |romaji = Iwaoka Tōru |occupation = dancer, singer-songwriter, actor}} Toru Iwaoka (岩岡徹, Iwaoka Tōru) is the oldest member of Da-iCE, under avex management inc. agency. He is in "Performer" line. Biography Toru was born on June 6, 1987. When he was a child, he liked playing outside all day. Growing older, he wanted to become a soccer player. However, because of a fracture, that opportunity went away. Until one day, he watched Music Station and thought "I also want to be in that world!" That's when he started to think he wanted to work in the entertainment industry. He met a manager and the manager suggested him to participate a dance audition with Hayate. He met Yudai when he attended Avex Academy. That's also when he met Sota, and the three often went drinking tea together. Taiki was the only one that he got to know after joining Da-iCE. He was really happy to hear about Da-iCE's major debut, and thinks that it's a wonderful experience to be able to perform the opening act for AAA, a senior group that Da-iCE admires.Toru Iwaoka: First Photobook Solo Interview (ENG TRANS) He graduated from Hosei University. On March 30, 2018, he officially launched his self-produced hair and body mist, hand and nail cream brand Diario. On March 23, 2019, he produced sun protection and skin supplement brand Sol White. Filmography Stage play/Musical * Musical『～avex group The 20th Anniversary～「ココロノカケラ (Kokoro no kakera)」』(2008) * Stage play「ちるらん 新撰組鎮魂歌 (Chiruran Shinsengumi Requiem)」(2017) - as Okita Souji Dramas and movies * Movie「昴～スバル～」(2009) * Music x Drama dTV「FHIT MUSIC」(2018) * dTV original drama「Kongai Renai ni Nitamono」(婚外恋愛に似たもの) - as 神田みらい (Mirai Kanda) (2018) * Da-iCE 6th Anniversary short movies (2019) ** Ep 1. TOKI ** Ep 2. もう一度だけ (Mou Ichido Dake) * Short movie「All I Want…」(2019) - as 那奈人 (Nanato) * Movie『居る場所 (Iru Basho)』- as 北原裕也 (Kitahara Yuya) (2020) Trivia * He has a driving license, and that's why they always use him for driving scenes in the MVs * He’s the only Da-iCE member to graduate university and have a job outside of the entertainment industry * He has an older brother * He writes by his right hand but plays sports by his left hand * He wanted to be a soccer player when he was young * He likes going to the movie theater when he has time off * He has really bad eyesight * Motto: "Life can be lived sadly or it can be lived happily" * The staff nicknamed him “GenTORUmen” because he’s so kind and considerate * Like Sota, he really enjoys collecting perfume * He studied abroad in Boston.(ai-da-ice) Can you tell me some trivia about Toru? * His nickname at elementary school was Tururururu. External links * Diario official website: diario.jp * Diario Twitter: @Diario_fragranc * Sol White official website: solwhite.jp * Sol White Twitter: @_sol_white_ References Category:Members Category:Performer line